Presents
by Miss Chelle
Summary: They all loved their authoress, and they wanted to show it. One-shot birthday fic for me.


-1_(A birthday fic for me, written by me. My birthday was January 30__th__, but I got severely lazy, so yeah. I am very vain, so be warned.)_

Presents!

They were all lined up, in the numbers they were assigned, waiting to bestow gifts on the authoress who so lovingly writ all of them in various stories. Said authoress was sitting on a throne-like chair, short black hair nice and straight, sitting tall and proud, waiting for the birthday presents she was going to get from each of them.

Xemnas was first, and he walked up to her chair, and gave her a long black cloak, and a shiny pink thing in a jar.

"oh, yay!! An Organization Cloak!! I've wanted one of these for forever and a day, xemny, thanks so much! But….what's this?"

"A heart, chosen by my own hands from my glorious new Kingdom Hearts."

"Uhh..Thanks, I suppose.."

"Your welcome, and Happy birthday, dear Authoress." and with that, Xemnas walked off. Chelle, for that was the authoress's name, shrugged and put the heart down, and put her cloak on, loving the feel of the fabric. But she was interrupted as Number II strolled up lazily.

Xigbar shot a smile at the black haired girl.

"Hey, missy, happy birthday! Here ya go, I know you'll like it."

Chelle held a shiny, purple gun in her hands. She looked at it blankly for a moment, then said "Xigbar, I'm flattered by the gift, but don't you kind of need this?"

"Nah, I've got a buncha these things! I break em all the time."

"Oh. Well, thanks, I know I'll use this one…heh heh he…" She chuckled, an evil gleam in her eyes.

He waved cheerily, then sauntered off, no doubt off to find a Nobody to play target practice with. Chelle caressed the gun intently, then set it off to the side, and called the next one in.

Xaldin strode in with a plate of some sort of pasta. Chelle immediately exclaimed, not waiting for him to reach her chair, "You cooked me dinner as a present?" He nodded, so she shrugged and ate some.

"Dear Lord! This is the best lasagna I've ever tasted, Xaldin! Thank you so much, you're the best!" She managed to yell with her mouth full. And with no table manners at all, she stuffed the rest of the delicious pasta dish down her throat, Xaldin smiling a bit before walking off. Finished, she tossed the plate carelessly behind her shoulder.

Vexen came in next, carrying a vile of some sort purple-blue liquid and looking proud.

"Here you are, Chelle, I am sure you will like my gift!"

"Um…What does it do?"

"Drink it! I am 78 sure that you'll be fine. Only two of the lab mice died!" She looked at him incredulously for a second. Then she shrugged again and downed the stuff. What's the worst that

could happen? Not even a second passed before she dropped the bottle and screamed in pain. Then another second passed, and she stopped.

"Well, that was interesting…Did anything happen, or did your little potion thing fail?"

"No…it was a success, look." Vexen handed her a mirror, and what she saw shocked her. Two red-orange fox ears poked up from her head, and a bushy fox tail protruded from her cloak.

"KYAAAAA!! OH, MY GOD, VEXEN, YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON EVER!!"

"Happy birthday, Chelle." He walked off feeling accomplished, and Chelle was beside herself with joy. He wagged her tail for the pure enjoyment of it, But the next person walked in.

Lexaeus stomped up, bearing a smallish box.

"Here, miss Chelle, I took a picture of you, then made it into a puzzle."

"Did you really? Well, that's….that's kinda cool, actually. Thanks, Lexy." He strode off , and the next one came up.

Zexion walked up, looking like his dog just died or something.

"Hi, zexi-sensei!"

"Hello, Michelle." He quietly handed over a book of short stories and poems. She giggled and said "Thanks! These are my favorite kinds of books."

"Your welcome. Happy Birthday" and then he shuffled off.

Saix came up next, and said a simple "Happy birthyday, Chelle, I hope you like my present." He eld out a charm bracelet , with little charms of the moon in each of it's phases.

"oh, how clever! I do like this, thank you Saix. It's very nice. These charms are so lovely and life-like…."

"Glad you be liking it, miss authoress" He bowed low and left. She blinked and stared after him, before saying "Well, that was odd…"

Axel came running up to the authoress, before jumping on her and giving her a bear hug.

"Aww, my wittle Chella is turning sixteen?"

"Would you get off me with your slim frame and woman hips!??" She shoved him none to softly on the floor.

"Alright, fine, I get the point! Maybe now I wont give you your present now, yeah?"

"No, just kidding, you can give me my present!" She helped him up and gave him a friendly hug, then held out her hands expectantly.

"Geez, greedy little one, aren't you?"

"You know full well how greedy I am. Now, gimme, ya stupid pyro, or I'll sic Vexen and Demy on your ass!"

"Tcccch, fine. Here you go, you ungrateful little urchin. You kids today and your manners! Sheesh…"

He dropped a necklace with a red glowing stone on it. She examined it, and the stone was warm.

"Axel…This is beautiful! What kind of gem is this, I've never seen anything like it…"

"That's because I just made it, idiot. Took me a full night to figure out how to do that stone thing, y'know. You better be happy."

"Thank you, Axel, so, so much. This is great…" She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. Axel blushed lightly, and said "Hey now, enough of that or Demy will get jealous"

"Tccch, your teasing me again"

"Yeah, sure, kid. You'll see when he gives you your present. How much you wanna bet it's a luuuuuuurve song?" He clasped his hands together and made kissing noises at her. She punched him on the arm and pointed him towards the exit.

"Fine, fine. Happy birthday, Chella. Bye!" And he walked out. Chelle shook her heard as her crazy friend's antics.

Demyx walked in next, blushing lightly from the start. The sitartist took one look at Chelle, tried to stutter out something, but clamped his mouth shut and blushed a deeper red. She was used to this by now, so she only said "Hey, demy, what's up? How goes life?"

"F-fine…..Happy b-birthday, M-mich-"

"How many times do I have to say it?? Always the same thing with you and zexi! Call me Chelle. Michelle is just the proper name the older ones call me. You guys call me Chelle, yeah?"

"O-okay…Here you g-go, C-ch-chelle, I wrote a s-song for you…" He handed over a C.D., apparently with her present on it. Remembering what Axel said, her smile faltered for a second, but Demyx picked up on it.

"Y-you don't like it? I-I can give you s-something else, something better, I promise, C-chelle, I s-should've known that you wouldn't like my s-stupid songs, just g-gimme a second, I can run and g-get something else for you…"

"Demyx, you know I love your music, and I'm sure that your gift will absolutely blow me away. Don't be so hard on yourself…." She gave him a hug, too, and his face turned the deepest shade of red it had ever been.

"Bye-bye, then, my melodious nocturne!" He dimly walked off, with a dreamy look on his face, She giggled into her hand after he was gone, thinking that Axel was right about him.

"Happy birthday, my dear" Luxord said, in his wonderful British accent, striding up to her chair "How is our authoress this fine evening?"

"Very nice, thank you Luxord. How is Tortuga?"

"As it always is, briming with pirates, prostitutes and suckers who don't know who they are dealing with."

"Hmm, how lovely."

"Speaking of lovely, my dear girl, here you are, a genuine piece of Aztec gold, just for you, my sweet."

He turned to leave, a big smirk on his face, when a ringing voice said

"Luxord."

He froze, dreading what came next. She called out again, a little louder.

"Luxord, come back here for a moment"

He sighed, turned around and slumped back

"Y-yes, my dear?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Luxord?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then why did you try to give me _cursed_ gold?"

"C-cursed? Well, I don't rightly know what your-"

"Don't act dumb with me, you thieving pirate, you and I both know that this gold is cursed"

He sighed "Why, yes…I suppose we do….."

"Are you going to give me my real present now, then?"

He sighed again and handed over a sack with "PIRATE SWAG" written across it in big letters

"There you go, you clever little…"

"What was that??"

"Nothing my dear! Nothing at all…." And he left, muttering angrily all the way. She set her swag down, and the next person came in.

Marluxia burst through the doors dramatically, and walked up to her chair with purpose. At the sight of his bright pink hair, she couldn't help but smile.

"hi, hi, Marly!"

"Hello, dearest Chella. How is the birthday going?"

"Fantastic! I have been loving my presents so far."

"Well, prepare to be blown away, because my gift shall be far better than the rest!"

"I bet. Say, can you tell your Sakura blossoms to stop, they are getting all over my chair."

"I've been trying to get them to stop ever since I got this stupid scythe. No chance, sister."

"Well, anyways, what is so great about my present, yeah?"

"Oh, right! Well, here, take a look at this!" He pulled out a blue and white flower with a flourish, and handed it to her. She looked at it blankly.

"Err…it's very pretty, but what….?"

"Smell it, my dear, smell!" She sniffed at the flower and broke into a wide smile. The flower smelled _ex-act-ly _how oranges tasted.

"Marly, you are the best person ever. Do you know how long I've wanted something like this??"

"I'm glad you like it…" He smiled, and was off.

She was indulging in her flower when the doors banged open. Larxene strode in, looking ready to kill and threw a box at Chelle.

"Here's your present. Enjoy" And she was off, highly pissed off at something or other.

"Jesus H. Christ! What a little bitch! Constantly in a state of PMS, I swear it…"

She looked down and saw that Larxene had gotten her chocolates. Chelle smiled, and popped one in her mouth as the final member walked in.

Roxas walked up to Chelle, and said "Hey Chelle, What's up?"

"Nothing much, Roxy. I've been loving these presents so far."

"Speaking of which, here you go." He held out a light blue popsicle.

"Dear me! A sea-salt ice cream! These are so famous, I'm glad I'm finally able to taste one."

She licked hesitantly, then grinned. The perfect balance between salty and sweet.

"Yummy! Thanks so much, Roxas!"

"No problem" And walked off.

Chelle stretched and yawned. She sat in a chair all daylong, but still, it was a long one. She gathered up her presents best she can (many trial-and-error) and walked off towards her room, preparing to enjoy her gifts to the fullest extent.

_(The freakin end! Jeez!! Well this was fun. Hope you guys liked! Review, please. Ciao)_


End file.
